vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Cauldron VHS 1993
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming to Theaters this 1993 Holiday Season from Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Lion King Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming from Walt Disney Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Aladdin * The Fox and the Hound Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video (And Available Now on Videocassette) Opening Previews (cont.) * The Great Mouse Detective Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be sure to stay tuned after our feature for a look at another special preview from Walt Disney Home Video. * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Clampett-Burton Production * In Association With Amblin Entertainment * "Taran and the Magic Cauldron" Ending Credits * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II And MTM Enterprises Inc. * Directed by: Ted Berman, Richard Rich * Producers: Robert Rodriguez, Joe Hale * Executive Producers: Ron Miller, Phil Feldman, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Based on the Chronicles of Prydan Series by: Lloyd Alexander * Story: Robert Rodriguez, David Jonas, Al Wilson, Vance Gerry, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Peter Young, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove * Music: Elmer Bernstein * Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Edited by: Frank P. Keller * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Grant Bardsley as (Adult) Taran ** Billy Whitaker as (Young) Taran ** Susan Sheridan and Marisa Leal as (Adult) Eilonwy ** Holly Berger as (Young) Eilonwy ** Freddie Jones as Dallben ** Nigel Hawthrone as Fflewddur ** Arthur Malet as King Eldilleg ** John Byner as Gurgi and Doli ** Lindsay Rich, Brandon Call, Gregory Levinson and Brian Harvey as Fairfolk ** Eda Reiss Merin as Orddu ** Adele Malis Morey as Orwen ** Billie Hayes as Orgoch ** John Hurt as The Horned King ** Mel Blanc as The Good King ** Phil Fondacaro as Creeper ** Pat Fraley as Gwythaints ** Vincent Price as Sir Hemsen ** Richard Hoppe, Barry Temple, Dave Suding, John Lasseter, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Walt Stanchfield, Jane Baer, Sylvia Mattison, Douglas Krohn, Matthew O'Callaghan, Susan I. Craig, Jay Jackson, Terrey Hamada, Fujiko Miller and Toby Shelton as The Kingdom People ** Michael Bell, Chris Latta, Corey Burton, Don Messick, Peter Cullen, Ken Snasom, Dan Gilvezan, Scatman Clothers, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson and Victor Caroli as The Guards ** Peter Renaday, James Almanzar, Wayne Allwine, Phil Fondacaro, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink and Jack Laing as Henchmen ** Candy Candido as The Horned King's Guards ** Frank Welker as The Horses, The Two Dragons, Animal Farms, Hen Wen, The Frogs ** and Tony Jay as Bison The Wizard * Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney * Prologue Narrated by: John Huston * End Title Songs: "I'm Still Standing" ** Music and Preformed by: Elton John ** Lyrics by: Bernie Taupin ** Produced by: Chris Thomas *** Soundtrack Available on Geffen Records * Supervising Animators/Sequence Directors: Dave Brain, Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, Dan Thompson, Jeff Hale, James T. Walker, Norm McCabe, John Walker, Warren Batchelder * Animation Director: Milt Kahl * Animators: Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Jerry Rees, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Virgil Ross, Brad Bird, Don Patterson, Volus Jones, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Bill Justice, Henry Selick, Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, Dan Kuenster, Dick Zondag, Ralph Zondag * Key Coordinating Animator: Walt Stanchfield * Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan, Brain McEtte * Art Direction: Don Griffith * Layout: Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr., Larry Leker * Color Styling: James Coleman * Background: Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Tad Stones * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Stop Motion Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Mold Makers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen * Production Manager: Don Hahn * Assistant Directors: Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton * Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson * Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough * Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine * Sound Editors: George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Re-Recorded at: International Recording * Sound Post Production: Joe Phillips Production, Inc. * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Orchestrations by: Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ * Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage * Music Score Performed by: The Utah Symphony Orchestra * Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla * Music Editor: Kathy Durning * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Supervising Music Editors: Leonard A. Engel, Jack Wadsworth * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies: Trombone, George Doering: Instrumenal, Cynthia Millar: Ondes Martinot Solo, Ethmer Roten, James Walker & Louise Di Tullio: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn, Don Williams: Percussion * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall * Chrous: Elin Carlson * Singer: Sally Stevens * Music Recording Studio: Evergreen Recording Studios * Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff * Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt * Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, David Michener, Doug Lefler * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner * Assistant Animators - (In Alphabetial Order): Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White, Kirk Wise * Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas * Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine * Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer * Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale * Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar * Storyboard Artists: Peter Young, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Max Maxwell * Airbrush: John Emerson * Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Pixar CGI Animators: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Lem Davis * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer * Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten * Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano * Computer Generated Graphics: Image West, Ltd. * Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller * Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird * Inking: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police * Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens * Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * Optical Effects: Available Light * Titles: Walt Disney Productions * Title Graphics: Ed Garbert * End Title Design: David Jonas, Sandy Dvore * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Color Timer: Phil Hetos * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * No. 27724 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * Color by Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXXXV The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Walt Disney Pictures Closing Previews * The Muppet Christmas Carol Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1993 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Walt Disney Classics